


Asphyxiation (Day 14)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He knew that it could be sexually arousing. But on the other hand, it was also something that wasn‘t socially accepted. And it wasn‘t like Lucifer cared about this kind of things. But Sam did. Kind of. Probably.





	Asphyxiation (Day 14)

One thing Lucifer never understood about humans was the simple fact how they could be so forgetful. Yeah, sure, he‘s an archangel, the devil or whatever else they wanted to call him. He‘s possessing bodies of the innocent and tries to bring everyone to fall. He cannot die as he‘s the devil himself (or, for those who actually know that he‘s an angel it‘s a fucking sacrilege to even think about it that an angel can die from lower causes). But why the never-ending hell would they ever think, just because he cannot die through a human hand he wouldn‘t be afraid? His body was after all human. With everything that belongs to it – he got hungry, he had headaches, when he didn‘t shower it was also a possibility that he could smell, he would fight if he was drowning and so on. His body, his lower instincts, they were still there. For every angel. For every demon. For everything that possessed a real human body (not just one of those made up things Gabriel had), they had these stupid lower instincts. It didn’t mean that he had to eat, to shower, to take a aspirin or something similar – that’s what his powers were for. But they were still there.

So, yeah, he could kind of understand Sams wariness to his request. He was just a human, after all. A small, indifferent human who just accidentally landed a leading role in this big freak show.

„You want me to what?“, Sam asked, gaping. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

„I mean, yeah, but why? How would it affect you?“, Sam tried again but still sounded as if he just thought that Lucifer finally fried his own brain. He sighed.

„Just because I don‘t need air it doesn‘t mean my body forgets about the fact that it should need air. It will still feel different. It will still fight for survival. So, yeah, you cannot kill me. As soon as the oxygen will be consumed and it would be critical for my body, my angel instincts will kick in and prevent me from dying. But still, the fear to die is still there.“

Sam nodded like a stupid third grader would do during an explanation about physics for a college student. Then he shook his head. And nodded again.

„So, you want to be choked?“

And then, Lucifer didn‘t even knew what to do. Yes. Maybe. He read about it. His vessel knew about it. Knew, that it could be sexually arousing. It would be something different. But on the other hand, it was also something that wasn‘t socially accepted. And it wasn‘t like Lucifer cared about this kind of things. But Sam did. Kind of. He was human, he cared about some things. Probably. And what if Sam really cared about this kind of things? What if he thought it was just too much?

Dry lips closed over his own.

„Stop thinking.“, Sam said with those slight smile on his lips „We can try it.“

That was almost an hour ago. And Sam was kissing his chest, ignoring his whimpers and groans. Lucifer couldn‘t do more. Sam only pressed enough to keep the air out of his lungs, but not enough to let his angel instincts kick in and it was fucking perfect. And maybe, just maybe, this wasn‘t just some stupid instinct, Lucifer decided while his view faded shortly back to black and then colourful spots dancing in front of his eyes.

„More.“, Lucifer croaked. Sam appeared in his view again and grinned.

„What was that?“, he asked but still pressing harder. The number of black spots were now higher than the colourful spots. He couldn‘t make one single sound now, with Sam pressing harder and harder, almost crashing his windpipe. He felt his orgasm rising, the black spots disappearing for a white flashing wall of light before everything went back to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
